Raw
by RainbowLolita
Summary: A short story about an AU Yami Marik Cannibal with a taste for children. Contains blood, gore and suggested child molestation. Based on an RP character.


_Crunch….. crunch…. crunch…. __**gulp**__.._.

It wasn't normal… this only happened once in a blue moon. This only happened when the **hunger** would become to much… when he waited to long to taste it_ fresh._

_Slurp… crunch… crunch… slurp…_

Even with a stronger stomach then any normal human being. It wasn't exactly wise. He could still get sick, although not as bad… since this was his purpose and what his body was reborn for. It had been so long since he acted so… vicious- not that he hadn't been some kind of vicious before… but this, this was a frenzy. That's all this could be compared to.

**_Gulp…_**

They were dead now, he was sure of that. The life no longer giving the eyes a shiny glint. Instead they were much like a dead fish, glazed over and a far off stare. Their mouth still agape… frozen in the excruciating pain their soul fled from. He could only hold them down to earth so long… this one wasn't meant to live very long with him but they provided him with their purpose.

_Riiiiiiip._.._ crack_.

His tongue slid along jutting bone and exposed muscle around the stomach. Teeth tearing away flesh and devouring it greedily. The smallest little shaking of the body with every nibble against the ribs. Mariku's fingers tearing one of their hands apart, yanking it's fingers from the knuckles at awkward and unnatural angles to snap the bones and sever the tendons.

He loved the finger bones… they were always such fun to set in his mouth and nibble at it idly while he worked. The nail had to be removed first however, of course. He would rip them off while his meal still breathed normally… just like this one. Not only to make it easy to eat but also to give them one less weapon to fight with. Couldn't have them marring his face now could he? if they were more persistent, then he'd remove the teeth as well… however the teeth would come out anyway before or after the death. He always needed more for his collection of the pretty little pearls.

"hhhh….hnnm.."

It would not be visible to the most people but if one were so brave at to touch him right now in this state, they could feel him trembling. They could feel the way he was breathing so haggardly between swallowing, chewing and licking. The quick rise and fall of his chest again and again.

The way warm blood sloshed into his mouth over his lips and poured down his throat. He guzzled it greedily, a good portion of it coating his chin and neck down to the front of his shirt now. Long tongue trailing along blood coated teeth and sucking at them to get every last drop.

_Gulp…_

Weather the person was a boy or a girl hardly mattered now, their chest and abdomen being torn open widely. Some organs still in tact while others, like the heart and intestines having been removed by now. The heart in one of Mariku's large paws and and the intestines resting atop his work table. Those were always better saved for later.. even in his hunger the heart was always the first organ he went for. An odd flavor… rich in blood and felt wonderful to the touch, especially as it continued to beat a few minutes more.. He bit into it, sharp teeth tearing and sinking deeply into the swollen organ as blood spurted and poured like a burst valve into his mouth and down his throat.

He groaned, his head tilting back a bit to lick over his lips lavishly. His tongue smearing a bit of the blood clinging to his chin. His other hand stroking over his shoulder and down his chest a bit to grab at his own shirt. He was in his own kind of ecstasy now. Hard and blood pumping hotly to his groin, hissing through his teeth. Sometimes he would grow far to excited from these moments… the sheer violence and malicious nature of the act enough to get him worked up. He tore off the chunk of heart that he'd bitten into and practically swallowing it whole as soon as he could get it in his mouth.

"…"

_**Gulp…**_

He set the heart down on the table next to the intestines before turning his head to stare lustfully at a small girl huddled in the corner. This one was still alive, clinging to the wall and digging her nails against the concrete desperately in a painful fashion that made her nails bleed. Her eyes shut tightly and sobbing non stop since this all began. He remembered looking to her while the other was still living and watching as she tried to feebly cover her ears and hide away from the almost inhuman painful sounds.

"Poor thing… You must be so scared…" His voice was sickeningly sweet and empathetic. No real sympathy to be had for her from him or the dead and mangled corpse. She probably felt so guilty to be alive right now..

There was a reason he kept her alive to watch besides his own amusement. He knew he'd need a little something at some point in the middle or after where he'd need to… relax himself… and right now his method of choice was little girls from age eleven to fifteen. She looked so cute this way.. they always did after seeing just exactly what he was capable of.

He stepped closer to her and she let out a shrill scream and a string of frantic painful sobs.

Some children would cling to him after as if their sudden loyalty and obedience would make him have mercy on them. Others were like this girl, panicked and desperate to stay alive even in their traumatized fear.

Blood still clung to him in many places, his hands, claws, face, hair, neck and cloths. As strange as it was this only made him all the more excited, the way she very clearly didn't want to be touched and especially with the blood of the other still fresh on him. He would be doing much more then touching however… he'd be sating more then one hunger tonight.


End file.
